<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When the 🐺 met the 🦊....❤️ by Colin_Dawn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406055">When the 🐺 met the 🦊....❤️</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colin_Dawn/pseuds/Colin_Dawn'>Colin_Dawn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Eternal Sterek, First Kiss, Fox Stiles Stilinski, Good Alpha Derek Hale, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Protective Derek Hale, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Stiles Stilinski is a Tease, Werefox Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:48:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colin_Dawn/pseuds/Colin_Dawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No one dares to cross the Hale's lands...<br/>Except a small, brownish little fox....<br/>Guess how it goes...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale &amp; Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, sterek - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sterek Goodness</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The beginning of something new...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I had a comment asking me to write a story with multiple chapters...</p><p>Lets see how it goes...</p><p>No promises xD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There is only one rule on Hale's territory; you don't mess with his household and its borders.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>No one crosses the Alpha's land and he, in return, protects the country and its surroundings. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His pack, betas scattered around the country assure the stability and his reign. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Derek Hale is some sort of supernatural royalty that only intervenes when he is asked for or needed. The pack handles most of his affairs. Anything important, a hearing or a special request is heard after an arranged appointment. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The rest of his days are passed in solitude just how he likes it. Everyone respects him enough to stay away.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Derek is free to run on his wolf form along his territory. He spends his days as a wolf or a human cherishing the land of his ancestors. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Life is good. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's exactly how he likes it... </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Until everything changes.. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The day that a fox crosses the borders of his land. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>One rainy day  the Alpha catches a new scent on his land. It's faint, due to the storm but still strong and potent. It smells like sugar and fresh baked cake.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It leads towards his house which makes his wolf growl angrily.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He runs fast and turns into his human form getting inside the house and inspecting the place. The new scent is everywhere around his house. He growls frustrated looking around his dent for the intruder. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His place is small but it suits him. A double bed, a small dresser, a kitchen and a comfortable bathroom in the corner a couch and a fireplace in front of it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He hears a whimper and detects a small creature curled into a ball looking towards him. He flashes his eyes towards it but the fox seems unbothered.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Out!!" he growls pointing towards the door but the fox doesn't stir.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I said get out! Go find your own place to live. And don't you dare come back. Or I'll rip your throat out! With my teeth!" the werewolf threatens but the fox isn't afraid for some weird reason.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"This is my dent, go find somewhere else to occupy" Derek says and picks up the fox and leaves it on the ground a little more harshly than he should.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The fox whines and stays at its place looking towards the slammed door like a kicked puppy. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Alpha peaks from his window... The fox is still there after half an hour wet to the bone. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He turns into his wolf forms and growls clashing his teeth towards the smaller creature aiming to scare it away. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>After that the fox huffs annoyed and disappears to the trees. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That's the last time he saw the fox..</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Or so the Alpha believes... </em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Stubbornness is my middle name...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The fox is stubborn.... The wolf is won't bent...<br/>Right?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So one more for today :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week later the fox reappears.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>It has fallen asleep on the doorstep of the Alpha's house. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Alpha growls and jumps over the sleeping body of the animal turning into his human form, grabbing some clothes he has left outside his house.. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then he notices the small flower on his doorstep waiting for him; like it has all week long.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The fox.. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It has to be the fox. Even if the werewolf can't smell it on the flower. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He picks it up and puts it on the vase along with the others. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He hears a crack of the wooden floor and sees the fox grinning towards him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I told you to never come back here." the Alpha gruffs and flashes his eyes but the fox turns his back and walks away moving it's fluffy tale towards him mockingly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Derek growls and slams the door hard again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>He won't tolerate this behaviour! </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Who the hell does this fox thinks it is? </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>It has no right invading his space and territory and leaving him flowers.. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>He is the Alpha... </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>He doesn't need flowers... </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>He doesn't need anyone.. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Right??? </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>One cold night when the weather is really bad and cold the Alpha decides to stay in for the night. Maybe prepare for himself some hot chocolate and light up the fireplace. It's almost Christmas after all. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He then hears scratches on the door and a small whine. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He opens the door only to find the fox looking at him deep in the eyes shivering like a leaf. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He huffs annoyed and looks back at the little creature. The fox doesn't dare to enter until he hears the words. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Only for tonight!" the Alpha tries to pretend he is annoyed and opens the door a little more for the little fox. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The creature steps carefully inside and walks towards the fireplace curling into a ball in front of it looking always towards the Alpha. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Derek tries to ignore his feelings. He has never had anyone inside his house. Not even his pack is allowed to enter his den. Then this fox appears demanding to get in. Like it owns the place. Like it belongs to it... </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Derek has to admit that he feels better knowing the fox is protected for the night, on his dent. Safe.. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He stoles a few glances over the creature which yawns and closes its eyes after the Alpha settles on his couch drinking his chocolate. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>After he makes sure that the fox is in deep sleep he falls onto his bed and sleeps peacefully lulled into the dream world by the soft sound of the heart next to him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The next morning when the werewolf wakes up, the fox is long gone. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A deep purple flower is on the place where the fox has been sleeping; however the creature is nowhere to be found. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Alpha keeps getting flowers which he doesn't throw away.. And when their bloom withers he keeps them stored between the pages of his favourite book. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Until the day he doesn't find a flower on his doorstep... </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nor a little fox hiding in the bushes near his den. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He tries to convince himself that everything is ok... </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Even if deep down he knows it clearly isn't... </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I find shelter..</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The fox is injured..<br/>The Alpha is there..<br/>The fox meets the pack..</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Temporary bug? Maybe...</p><p> </p><p>I hope u can see it now xD</p><p>Sorry for this... </p><p>I uploaded like 3times to make it visible...</p><p>Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek is clearly upset. </p><p>He doesn't sleep for two nights straight he turns into his wolf form searching for the fox.</p><p>He doesn't find the small creature anywhere. No scent, no foot prints, nothing.. </p><p>It's like it disappeared. </p><p>The wolf howls sad in the middle of the woods searching for it. </p><p>He doesn't return to his house for two days straight looking for the fox. </p><p>Once he decides to go back he is hit by a strong familiar scent and the smell of blood. </p><p><em>The fox is hurt</em>. </p><p>He runs fast and finds the fox laying on his doorstep looking towards him and whines. </p><p>The Alpha is by its side licking the deep wound on the leg of the fox and picks it up by the fur on his neck caring it inside. </p><p>He turns into his human form, placing the creature carefully on his bed and brings the first aid kit with him. He clears the wound of the creature despite its protests and miserable whines. </p><p>Once he makes sure the wound is clear he puts a bandage around his leg and pets softly the head of the fox which leans to his touch. </p><p>Derek brings him water and food and makes sure that the fox consumes both. </p><p>Only then he picks it up and places the fox on a big pillow so the creature can rest peacefully. Once the little one is tacked safe it licks the wolf's finger as a thank you! </p><p>The wolf catches himself smiling and pets it some more until the fox is in deep sleep. </p><p>The next days are spent with the Alpha taking care of the fox he feeds it, gives it water and changes the bandages of his foot. </p><p>Derek realises that the fox is male and really smart. He catches up on everything that Derek says to him and rolls his eyes like a human. He even huffs when he is annoyed by the Alpha, obeying only when it suits him. </p><p>The Alpha isn't used to be defied... This fox is like a breath fresh of air for him. </p><p>After a week the fox resides on the dent of the Alpha parading around the place despite the werewolf's orders. </p><p>Derek has even made a small nest for the creature near the fireplace which is its favourite place of the house considering how much time he spends on it. </p><p>The fox only leaves the dent to bring the werewolf flowers. Derek doesn't want him leaving his dent, limping only to bring him some stupid flower. He wants him rested. The fox completely ignores him of course. </p><p>He is too focused checking upon the fox that he totally misses the monthly meeting he has with his pack. </p><p>Erica, Boyd and Isaac show up on his yard as Derek is on his wolf form growling softly towards the fox who plays with a butterfly searching for a new flower. </p><p>The pack sits around the porch as they watch the peculiar interaction between the wolf and the fox. </p><p>The Alpha, after he makes sure that the fox is safe enough, he goes to his house and turns into his human form ready to get bombarded by his betas questions. </p><p>"How... Who is he?" Erica asks watching the fox a coming closer sniffing them and then settles near the bare feet of the Alpha. </p><p>"I found him on my doorstep. I don't know who or what it is. He seems to be a fox but he hides his scent when he likes it and sometimes I swear he can understand every word I say." Derek looks towards the fox on his feet playing with his toe fingers. </p><p>"You actually talk to him?!" Isaac asks astonished. </p><p>"Why not?! He does whatever he likes anyway...Its weird..." Derek confesses as he picks up the fox who folds into a ball and looks at his pack, obviously studying them. </p><p>"So a fox appears out of nowhere..Dares to cross your land.. And you don't bite his neck off?" Boyd summarises curious. </p><p>"Well I told him to leave and never come back but he never listens to what I say whatsoever." Derek explains. </p><p>"So the big bad wolf has met his match.." Erica mocks and the fox starts growling towards the female werewolf. </p><p>Derek chuckles and pets the fox's head making the creature chase his touch. "Told you he is smart.." Derek says smiling as he plays with the fox's fair. </p><p>"Oh now I see.. Our Alpha is smitten with the little creature..." Erica mocks and the fox puts his tongue out for the female werewolf. </p><p>Erica smiles and tries to pet him but the fox hides on the Alpha's hands. </p><p>"Huh.. I guess he likes our Alpha more..." Erica sits back at her spot and the pack starts discussing what's new and what the Alpha should know about his region. </p><p>The fox is dozed off by the time the pack meeting is over.</p><p>The two male wolves walk towards their cars as Erica sits behind to talk to her Alpha. </p><p>"Are you sure you're gonna be ok?" Erica questions looking the fox who has moved to the shoulder of the Alpha.</p><p>"Yeah.. He has done anything but bring me flowers and seeking settler." Derek assures her as he tickles the neck of the fox.</p><p>"Did he now? Oh how cute...! Courting the Alpha like a proper gentleman.." Erica grins.</p><p>"You guys be good. I'll see you next month.. And be good to my Alpha.. Or else.. I'll hunt your furry ass cute or not.." Erica flashes her gold eyes to the fox that moves his head like he nods.</p><p>The pack disappears leaving the Alpha and the fox alone.</p><p>That night after they both eat and Derek settles on his bed the fox jumps to his side and curls into a ball on the chest of the wolf... </p><p>Derek allows it falling to deep sleep with a soft, warm, weight near his heart. </p><p>The next day a young man lays naked on top of him instead of the fox...</p><p>The Alpha is on his feet growling softly towards the sleepy human who yawns and opens his golden brown eyes studying the man in front of him. </p><p>"Good morning to you too, Sourwolf.. I'm Stiles.." the boy stretches, unshamed of his nudity and then hugs the pillow that the Alpha has been occupying not long ago....</p><p>
  <em>What the hell is a Stiles??</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. My life's story...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Derek finds a naked man on his bed...<br/>Where the fox was supposed to be..</p><p>Stiles????</p><p>That's an actual name????</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Soooo!</p><p> </p><p>New chapter !!!</p><p> </p><p>Thank you for all the kudos and comments !!!</p><p>Your support means the world!! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">
  <em>What the hell is a Stiles...?</em>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">It's a honest question...</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The Alpha falls asleep holding a fox and wakes up finding a naked man laying on top of him.. A very attractive naked man who has the same eye colour with the fox and a deep scratch on his left arm, like the wounded animal.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"Stiles?" Derek repeats as he examines the human and tries to look away from the naked body on his bed.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"My name?" Stiles mocks, <span>asking, </span>looking towards the Alpha.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"What are you?" Derek asks again.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"A fox.. A werefox actually.. The last of my kind.. As far as I know. I have been hiding for quite sometime and then I heard about the good and all mighty Alpha Hale and I had to come and ask if you could help me find my own kind..? But... I liked how you smelled and I kind of side tracked.. " the human Stiles says smiling and blushing looking towards the naked torso of the werewolf.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"How long you've been a fox.?" the Alpha continues asking trying to ignore his own curiosity and see how far the blushing goes..</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"Since birth. I never transformed into a human before. I just.. My mum used to tell me that I could when I met... Someone special... That's what happened in her case anyway. She met my dad who was was a human...And I guess since I was able to turn into one myself now that mean I finally meat my someone special...And now I'm here.." the human smiles and Derek tries not to melt inside.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"So you want... Information?! And since it's the first time you turn into a human how are you even able to speak? "Derek takes a defensive pose trying to be intimidating folding his hands around his bare chest feeling exposed for some reason in the eyes of the weird fox.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"Well I'm adaptable and my mum used to teach me and had me watching humans and other creatures that would talk from afar.. And I'm really perceptive so... Here I am.." Stiles smiles and folds himself better around the pillow feeling chills running down his body...</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"Can you please light that warm fire near my pillows?! You do that.. I like it, its warm and has a beautiful colour.." the fox, Stiles, admits and looks towards the werewolf with puppy eyes. The Alpha moves to light the fire take some distance and think.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"I don't know any of your kind... Unfortunately... I have some books that I could lend you.. They might help you.. Give you some more information" the Alpha suggests as he lights the fire for the man on his bed..</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"I don't know how to read..." Stiles admits blushing. “My mum read to me and showed me some letters but it's been so long since I lost her... I don't remember much... Just simple words I guess.” the other man confesses and his scent turns bitter whispering how alone he has been.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"Well, I could teach you.. And I could also look for your father..." Derek offers without thinking and bites his down lips hard.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Stiles smiles and whispers "I would like that.. I searched for him but... I think he left me in the woods when my mother passed away.." he yawns, a bit sad as he settles better in bed. "Could you come back? It's still cold and you are so warm and smell so good." Stiles admits making the Alpha blush.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"I should find you some clothes to keep you warm.." Derek busies himself with his drawers looking for something that might fit the man in his bed.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"Hmm that's great and all .. But could you also like cuddle with me? It's still early and I'm really tired. Maybe the shift makes me weak..? I'm also like crazy hungry.. But I want cuddles first.. Please... <em>Alpha</em>?" The fox begs making the werewolf flash his eyes and towards him and fall into bed holding the naked body next to him tight.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The Alpha purrs a little, trying and failing to hold the other man steady. Derek caresses the smooth surface of the fox's back who eventually falls asleep purring like a kitten.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Derek stays awake wondering how the hell his life has changed so quickly...</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <em>What does this fox doing to him?</em>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The next time Stiles opens his eyes it's midday. The sun is up in the sky and Derek, the Alpha, is holding him between his arms. Stiles hides his face on the neck of the werewolf who chuckles whispering “That tickles, be a good boy now and stay still”.</p><p class="western">And Stiles freezes not moving at all enjoying the warmth.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Could we hunt something? I'm hungry.” Stiles asks softly and makes the werewolf smile warmly at him.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“We could hunt.. But I have already some food in the fridge for you. How is chicken sounds to you?” Derek asks tracing the moles on the cheek of the human.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Yammiiii” Stiles asks and gets out of bed quickly and uncoordinated running towards the kitchen and waiting for the Alpha to come...</p><p class="western">“Stiles come back here and put some clothes on first please.” the Alpha commands and the human fox whines but obeys nonetheless.</p><p class="western">Once back in the room Derek dresses Stiles, who seems incapable of staying still more than once second, with some sweatpants and a big blouse; in the meantime the fox pouts like a child and the Alpha tries not to find him adorable; he fails miserably obviously.</p><p class="western">Once Derek dresses Stiles, the fox runs away from the Alpha screaming.</p><p class="western">“Catch me if you can … Alpha... You can't catch me.” Stiles runs around the small house, jumping up and down the bed ending up always in front of the kitchen area.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Derek chases him down giggling and once he catches him, leads the fox-human, in the table makes him sit and prepares him to eat.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">As Stiles devours his food and moans shamelessly at the taste of his meal the Alpha wonders...</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <em>What did I get myself into?</em>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A sad truth....</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stiles discovers bits of the human life and learns about his dad..</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you once again for the comments and support !</p><p>It was most unexpected !</p><p> </p><p>I'm glad you guys are enjoying this !~!</p><p> </p><p>Happy New year and stay safe !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Life with Stiles is.. Easy.. To the Alpha's surprise.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Stiles is indeed adaptable and very affectionate. He loves to be touched and touches everything within reach; and he loves to be close to Derek</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Stiles scents, licks, places kisses on the Alpha as he sleeps; he loves a spot near Derek's neck that claims it, in any chance he gets. He still leaves flowers everyday for Derek to find all around his den.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The Alpha tries really hard not to claim the human everyday. He wants him more than anything he ever wanted in his life.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Derek had lost his family long time ago and he never thought he could feel like this again. Like he belonged.. Like he was finally at home.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Stiles is also very clever and learns everything that Alpha has to offer. He learns to read in no time and always has a snarly and clever comment on the tip of his tongue at all times. He forces Derek every night to read to him and when the Alpha yawns takes the book away from him and studies for himself.</p><p class="western">He calls it practise but the werewolf knows that Stiles secretly loves it!</p><p class="western">The fox has a sweet tooth he loves hot chocolate the way the Alpha makes it for them and learns how to cook under the strict supervision of the werewolf; because Stiles is prone to accidents and doesn't heal like the Alpha.</p><p class="western">Apparently foxes heal slow... Like humans do. Derek secretly hates it; he wants the fox safe.</p><p class="western">Another thing that Stiles loves and Derek secretly adores him for, is during shower time. At first the fox is hesitant towards shower and water in general. Once the Alpha adapts the right temperature of the water for him and leaves him under the spray Stiles squirls like a happy and excited child. He picks every bottle that Derek has and smells it. He loves the shower gel that the Alpha uses and splashes the whole bottle on his body and hair that has Derek laughing. Stiles pouts and Derek, doesn't find it adorable and doesn't resist the sudden urge to kiss that pout away; not at all! After that first day Stiles begs the Alpha to let him shower and use the hot water he likes; and Derek cant possible resist the fox's small requests .</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">After a month, Derek has news about the father of the fox.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Erica, who Derek has assigned to learn everything she could about the family of the werefox or anything about the supernatural community of werefoxes in general, calls her Alpha to inform him that Stiles dad has passed away a year ago. There are a few werefoxes scattered around the continent but their numbers have been reduced significantly due to pοachery.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">That night, after Stiles overhears the conversation the Alpha has with his beta, he turns into his fox form and denies to sleep next to Derek as he did all those nights before.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Stiles falls asleep in the pillows next to Derek's fireplace with tears on his eyes.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The next day Derek wakes up first...</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He finds the fox right where he left him. He busies himself making breakfast for his fox, chocolate pancakes, and a simple cup of coffee for him.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">When Stiles starts blinking has tears on his eyes again, Derek picks him up and brings him on his chest comforting him and whispering soft promises to him.</p><p class="western">He mainly focuses on reassuring Stiles that everything is gonna be ok and he is not alone any more. That the Alpha is gonna protect him against the whole world.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">That phrase alone seems to calm the little creature down a bit.</p><p class="western">He accepts little pieces of the breakfast that the werewolf feeds him and hides on the older man's neck seeking comfort unashamed.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The rest of the day is spent with the duo being close to each other.</p><p class="western">At some point Derek begs Stiles to turn into his human form again.</p><p class="western">“Please Stiles... Please little one come back to me....” Derek whispers to the ears of the little fox which whines miserably but obeys turning into his human form and folds his long limbs around the Alpha without hesitation.</p><p class="western">Derek covers him with a blanket and holds him tight in return,</p><p class="western">They stay like this for what it seems ages; content to be tacked safely into each other arms.</p><p class="western">“Did you mean it?” Stiles whispers out of the blue.</p><p class="western">Derek hums in question looking at the warmth of the man he holds tight in his arms.</p><p class="western">“What you said... About me not being alone any more.” the human whispers softly again, like his afraid of the answer.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Of course its true....” Derek smiles and holds the younger man a little tighter.</p><p class="western">“You will always have me and the pack... “ the Alpha declares making the boy smile for the first time since yesterday.</p><p class="western">“Promise?” Stiles asks again.</p><p class="western">“Yes, Stiles promise.” Derek says and places a soft kiss on the forehead of the human who hums softly satisfied.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">They both fall asleep after that...</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <em>Little does the little fox know how true Derek is gonna be into his word.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The end...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kate appears threating the happy duo...!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">The next day finds them curled into each other on the couch impossible close.</p><p class="western">Stiles seems hesitant to leave Derek's side.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The werewolf turns into his wolf form and decides that some fresh air will help them.</p><p class="western">Stiles turns into his fox form and follows in suit.</p><p class="western">They run and play hide and seek and tag. Stiles seems to be happy and brings flowers to the Alpha again placing them on his paws and the werewolf licks a long stripe on his face making him purr.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">After that everything goes to hell.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The wicked witch appears.</p><p class="western">Kate.</p><p class="western">The woman has bothered the Alpha before. She has been flirting with him shamelessly but the werewolf always rejected her with grace.</p><p class="western">However seen Stiles' and Derek's interaction a flare of jealously runs towards her and she snaps.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">She creates two gigantic green monsters put of nowhere, which attack the pair.</p><p class="western">Derek flashes his eyes towards the fox.</p><p class="western">“Go... Run.. Find Erica... I will protect you!” the wolf growls and descends upon the creatures.</p><p class="western">Stiles hesitates for a moment wanting to stay back and protect his Alpha.</p><p class="western">The threatening growl that escapes the wolf leaves no room for argument.</p><p class="western">Stiles runs and runs and runs until his little feet hurt.</p><p class="western">He remembers the scent of the blond beta, the scent of pack. since the first time he met her so after scanning the woods he found it easy.</p><p class="western">He runs towards the beta's house scratching her door furiously. When the beta opens the door and sees the fox, out of breath, clearly scared, Erica knows that something is seriously wrong.</p><p class="western">Then she hears the howling of her Alpha and the whine of the little creature in front of her.</p><p class="western">She picks up her phone and calls everyone; Isaac, Boyd, Scott, Liam, Danny, Theo and Malia. Everyone runs to their Alpha's aid.</p><p class="western">Stiles is frozen in place, shocked; he looks desperately at Erica, who tries to comfort him. “He'll be ok.. Stay here and I'll get him for you..ok?” the blond beta says before she disappears driving in to the direction of the werewolf.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Erica and the whole pack finds Derek healing himself after some deep scratches placed on his feet, back and stomach.</p><p class="western">The first thing that he asks is about Stiles. “How is he?” he looks at the blonde beta as he turns into his human form and grabs some clothes.</p><p class="western">“Safe back in the house, a bit shaken but he'll live. He was more worried about you.” Erica confesses as she smiles at her Alpha,</p><p class="western">“We should go to him.. We shouldn't leave him alone...'' The Alpha says like nothing happened.</p><p class="western">“Take care of this for me please?” he asks his betas before Erica drives them both away,</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">When they reach the betas house and enter inside they spot the little fox hidden inside a big shirt of the Alpha; Derek has left it back a year ago when he visited his beta.</p><p class="western">Once Derek spots him he flashes his eyes and leans down to take him into his arms as the fox whines miserably.</p><p class="western">“I'm here Stiles.. You are safe little one...Come back to me ok? Please Stiles...” the Alpha begs and Stiles shakes his head growling..</p><p class="western">“Oh that's cute..” Erica coos making the Alpha growling frustrated.</p><p class="western">“Stiles come on.. I know you are mad... But please come back.. For me?” Derek whines the last part making the fox matches his sound and hides onto the Alpha's neck and turning into his human form.</p><p class="western">“You promised not to leave me.. You promised and then you sent me away... You didn't let me fight for you.. You were planning to leave me alone... And I hate you.. “ Stiles says mad before the Alpha claims his lips into a bruising lasting kiss.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The human fox folds himself around the Alpha who holds him tight in return.</p><p class="western">“I'm not gonna leave you...Ever again... I promise...” Derek whispers on the foxes lips and Stiles claims again the other ones fiercely..</p><p class="western">“I'll just give you some moment then...” Erica says as she exits her house leaving the two men heavily making out.</p><p class="western">They keep kissing, caressing and holding onto each other tight.</p><p class="western">Erica dives them back to the Alpha's house giving them some much needed privacy.</p><p class="western">They claim each other that night, exchanging vows of devotion for the rest of their lives.</p><p class="western">They become officially mates.</p><p class="western">Pack.</p><p class="western">Family...</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The fox and the wolf....</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">And so their fairytale began...</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The end.... Or better yet their happy beginning.... ;)</p><p class="western"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So...<br/>That's it guys !!!<br/>The journey might was sort but it was the best I could do for the story.</p><p> A happy ending was always their end game!</p><p>Thanks for the support and keep the sterek love alive...</p><p>More stories to come soon ;)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If u like it put a kudos on it ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>